Mash It Up
"Mash It Up" is the twelfth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on December 13, 2015. Plot Inside Jordan's magic lamp, all the girls are gathered together for tea and a planning meeting. Auradon Prep's annual Fighting Knight's ball is coming up and they need to decide on a theme for the party. Audrey is the first to come up with a suggestion; she suggests a "Pretty, Pretty Princess" theme. However, Ally points out they did that theme three years in a row. Evie suggests on a "Who's the Fairest Party", but Jane finds her idea mean, because it would be a competition where the winner will get everything and the loser will get nothing. Lonnie then suggests a "Kick-boxing Hip-Hop Party", and Jane suggests on a "Garden Pumpkin Party". It soon starts to get magical, and each time the girls come up with an idea for the party their idea conjures up around them. The following ideas they come up with are a "Genie Party", a "Fighting Knights Party", a "Party in the Dark", a "Magic Carpet Ride Party", a "Wonderful Wonderland Party", and a "Neon Glow Party". With all these ideas, they are unable to make a final decision on which one to use. So Freddie suggests using all of their ideas. Mal agrees it is a good idea, and pretty soon so does everyone else. Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Brenna D'Amico as Jane *Dianne Doan as Lonnie *Ursula Taherian as Jordan *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Jennifer Veal as Ally Trivia *Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Freddie's genie outfits from "Genie Chic" make their second appearance in this episode. *The Magic Carpet from Aladdin makes its fourth appearance in the series, followed by "Voodoo? You Do", "Lamp Sweet Lamp", and "Genie Chic". *Ally makes her second appearance in this episode, followed by her debut in "Good is the New Bad". *Jane uses her magic for the second time in this episode, and uses her mother's magic words, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". In this episode she shows more control over it. Gallery Mash-It-Up-3.jpg|Jordan explains about her genie outfits for Jane, Lonnie, and Ally Wish-Granted-3.png|"Wonderland unique." Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-5.jpg|Jordan says they need to come up with a theme for the Fighting knight's party Mash-It-Up-6.jpg|"Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme." Mash-It-Up-7.jpg|"We did that last year." Mash-It-Up-8.jpg|Mal has an idea for a party theme Mash-It-Up-9.jpg|"Let me guess. You want everyone to wear purple?" Mash-It-Up-10.jpg|"No. Yes!" Mash-It-Up-11.jpg|"What about a who's the fairest party?" Mash-It-Up-12.jpg|"That sounds mean." Mash-It-Up-13.jpg|"Thanks." Mash-It-Up-14.jpg|Lonnie suggests on a kick boxing hip hop ball Wish-Granted-1.png|"Bibbidi bobbidi..." Wish-Granted-2.png|Jane conjures up pumpkins Mash-It-Up-16.jpg|"I love pumpkins." Mash-It-Up-17.jpg|"You want to throw a garden vegetable party?" Mash-It-Up-18.jpg|"Can't change perfect." Mash-It-Up-19.jpg|Jordan wants a genie party Mash-It-Up-20.jpg|"You want a party that celebrates you?" Mash-It-Up-21.jpg|"Well, yeah. I'm fabulous." Mash-It-Up-22.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg|A fighting knights party Mash-It-Up-24.jpg|"A party in the dark." Mash-It-Up-25.jpg|Magic carpet ride party Mash-It-Up-26.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg|A wonderful Wonderland party Mash-It-Up-28.jpg|A neon-glow party Mash-It-Up-29.jpg|Freddie suggest they use all of their ideas Mash-It-Up-30.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-32.jpg|"What to wear? What to wear?" Mash-It-Up-33.jpg Category:Descendants: Wicked World episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts